Instant messaging provides a convenient tool for collaboration amongst individuals, for both peer-to-peer and group interactions. For example, instant messaging may provide a communication medium that is akin to an actual real-time conversation. Instant messaging has been used for solving problems and making quick decisions by business users in companies as well as providing a user friendly online experience, such as online shopping and troubleshooting. For example, instant messaging may allow co-workers to efficiently and quickly communicate with one another. Additionally, instant messaging may allow sales associates to provide guidance to consumers for a user friendly online experience. Instant messaging may also be used for technical support.